Una gran sorpresa
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Natsu y Lucy se van de misión, que noticia traerán de regreso?


Le danzaban inquietos sus verdes ojos, las manos le sudaban y movia las piernas impacientes, sentada en una pequeña banca la igualmente pequeña Nashi esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus padres, ellos hace dos días habían partido del gremio para cumplir una mision, con la promesa de que a su regreso le traerian una gran sorpresa, como toda niña de su edad a la pequeña rubia si, era igual de rubia que su madre; le encantaban las sorpresas y mas al escuchar la palabra gran junto a sorpresa, eso la emocionaba aún mas.

Durante estos dias se habia quedado junto al matrimonio Fernández y habia jugado con su amigo un año mayor llamado Haru, el chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules era su ejemplo a seguir, a sus cortos diez años ya era todo un prodigio en la magia, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, junto a su abuelo igneel y a los libros que habian encontrado de su abuela Layla, Nashi entrenaba en secreto y ya manejaba la magia de dragon slayer y una peculiar magia celestial.

Ahora se encontraba en el gremio, en una mesa que se ponia a la disposición de la nueva y pequeña generacion de hadas; junto a ella se encontraban los mellizos mia y ryu fulbuster, Haru, tsubaki redfox y la pequeña demonio mira dreyar.

Na-chan, vamos a una mision -le dijo una angelical peliazul, de piel palida y ojos azules-

Mia, no creo hoy llegan los padres de Na-chan -le respondio su mellizo de igual aspecto pero en version masculina-

Si y traen una sorpresa -les dijo la rubia con un brillo particular en sus ojos-

Que será? -pensaron todos los chicos-

Volvimos! -se escucharon unas voces tras la puerta del gremio-

Bienvenidos -les grito mirajane desde la barra-

Nashi te trajimos un obsequio -hablo un hombre, dejando una pequeña caja de regalo en la mesa en la que se encontraban los niños- disfrutalo

Con emocion nashi se apresuro en abrir el paquete, pero con lo que se encontro no fue mas que con...

Un traje de lolita?! -exclamo la rubia, pero le fue arrebatado de las manos por el pelirrojo a su lado-

Na-chan eso duele - en la mesa la pequeña rubia, golpeaba al que ERA su ejemplo a seguir-

No puedo creer que siendo tu -lo apunto- te atrevieras a insinuar que yo usaria uno de esos trajes que tanto te gustan.

Haru, me das asco -le dijo ryu con sorna-

Pero, pero - a haru le brotaban exageradas lagrimas de sus ojos-

No haru-kun, lo que los tios le traeran a na-chan, seran la nueva trilogia de "veamonos solo en mis sueños" -le dijo mia con una aura romántica a su alrededor-

Pero de que hablan?, lo que van a traer sera el nuevo disco de "nos iremos todos al infierno" -dijo mira, los demas la miraron extrañados, mientras a ella le babeaba la boca-

realmemte no sé como me gasto amigos como ustedes, entiendan mis papás no me traeran ningun tipo de traje de lolita, ni esas cursilerias de libros, ni menos tu CD, sin ofender -les dijo la rubia con las manos en la cadera-

Que aburrido -le respondieron los chicos al unisono-

Y bien que crees que te traeran? -le pregunto tsubaki, mientras comia un tornillo de metal-

Llamas importadas -les dijo con entrellas en sus ojos-

Y nosotros somos raros -suspiro ryu-

Llegamos -se escucho la conocida voz de una mujer, sus dorados cabellos caian con libertad en su espalda, usaba un vestido de color rosa pastel que la hacia lucir mas hermosa de lo que era, a su lado se encontraba un pelirosa, ahora sus cabellos eran un poco mas largos y los sujetaba en una pequeña cola de caballo, su estilo para vestir no cambio en absoluto y su sonrisa infantil seguia plasmada en su rostro-

Nashi, no espero mas y corrio a recibir a sus padres, los abrazo y los miro exigiendo que le dieran su sorpresa.

Veo que estas muy impaciente -le dijo el chico revolviendo los rubios cabellos de su hija-

Ten toma -la mujer rubia le entrego una pequeña cajita de color rosa, al recibirla corrio donde sus amigos para abrir el singular regalo, sus padres la siguieron y se abrazaron observandola-

Na-chan que es? -le pregunto haru, nashi no respondio-

Mamá, papá -les llamó nashi- pero si esto no me queda- les dijo, mostrando un par de botitas de color celeste, tejidas a mano-

Los presentes los miraban atónitos, ellos sabian lo que significaba pero esperaban la confirmación de la feliz pareja.

Nashi vas a tener un hermanito -le dijo sonriente el pelirosa-

EEEEEEEEEH?!


End file.
